Brad Chiles
Brad ChilesSDMI: The Legend Of Alice May is the biological father of Fred Jones, Jr., and a member of the original Mystery Incorporated, who vanished twenty years ago in the Crystal Cove Caves. He is married to Fred's birth mother, Judy Reeves, who is another member of the group. He is also Fred's original Mystery Inc. counterpart - being the leader of the his own group. He and Judy make traps and solve mysteries under the assumed name of "Sternum and Sternum". They also have their own TV show about themselves under that name. They invented the Flattenhower 8000. Physical appearance As an adult, Brad's hair has gone from blond to gray/white. He has a very strong chin and greatly resembles Fred. After undergoing plastic surgery he became Fred's exact double. Professor Pericles couldn't be bothered to undo the surgery, so he was stuck with this appearance to the end of his life (until the reset). Personality He thanks Judy every time she volunteers a detail when he speaks. He seems rather unemotional about finally getting together with his long-kidnapped son. He gets rather mad when Fred doesn't want his help. He shows a sinister side when Cassidy Williams asks him and Judy to forget about the treasure and put their son first. He says nobody will get hurt if Cassidy stays out of their way. He and Judy decide to team up with Mr. E. and Professor Pericles to get the pieces that Mystery Incorporated currently has. He is shown to care only for the treasure and he and Judy are looking at a treasure map when Cassidy asks them to put Fred first. When it comes to the Planispheric Disk, he and Judy are perfectly willing to steal from their own son, or even attempt to murder him. History Early life Brad and the rest of the original Mystery Inc. went underground to the Darrow mansion but left before Danny Darrow could finish his traps. (Escape From Mystery Manor) Brad and the rest of the original Mystery Inc. went into the old Spanish church because Brad thought he saw a figure go in there. (Pawn Of Shadows) Brad and the rest of the original Mystery Inc. went into the caves below Crystal Cove because Pericles thought that all the Planispheric disk pieces were in a chest down there, but he tripped a trap. (All Fear the Freak) It was revealed that Brad tried to return Crystal Cove two years later after marrying Judy and giving birth to a kid, but Fred Jones, Sr. (as the Freak of Crystal Cove) took his baby son and cast Brad out, naming the child Fred Jones, Jr. after him. Fred eventually learned this truth and went out to search for his parents. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one Daphne Blake found Judy's locket containing the picture of her and Brad. Mr. E had sent Scooby-Doo and the gang to find clues to solve the mystery of their disappearance. Season two Fred had failed on his quest to find his birth parents only managing to get to the outskirsts of town, simply asking every household if they knew where they were. When the gang returned to Fred's place they found it spotless since he had turned it into a messy bachelor pad without any parental supervision because his fake dad had been arrested for his crimes. Brad and Judy stepped out of the shadows to reveal they had done it, adding a casual "We're back." They explained that they didn't come for Fred earlier because Mayor Jones threatened "bodily harm" to him. They attended a party in their honor at Daphne Blake's house. They gave Professor Pericles a hearing (with the rest of their old group) when he suggested something needed to be done about Mystery Inc. because they found the third and fourth pieces of the Planispheric Disk. They offered to help Fred capture Hebediah Grim, and were offended when he turned them down. Eventually they did help, and their traps were a complete success. They were happy to volunteer to steal the the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the new Mystery Inc. for Mr. E. They tried to steal the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the Mystery Machine, only to be tricked by a fake copy. They were berated for their failure by Professor Pericles, who threatened that they must get the pieces before "people get hurt." Brad for once didn't thank Judy for agreeing with him when he admitted failure. Equipped with invisibility suits, he and Judy burned City Hall. He fired a missile launcher at the gang's helicopter when they were leading the herd of skeleton cattle out of town. (The Horrible Herd) He and Judy betrayed Mr. E and sided with Professor Pericles, letting Pericles inflict a crippling operation on their former friend. He and Judy carried out an elaborate impersonation to learn the true location of the Planispheric Disk. He and Judy went underground with Professor Pericles and Mr. E to help locate the gate to the Evil Entity. They were unhappy their plastic surgery had not been reversed, and Brad cruelly mocked Judy's aged appearance, as she mocked his new face. They freed Pericles when he was held hostage by Hot Dog Water, dooming her to execution. They offered their services to the Evil Entity when it emerged, and were promptly devoured by it. Post-Nibiru Brad and Judy were successful obstetricians who raised Fred in the home which in the former timeline was the Jones mansion. Their faces were never altered. Judy still added details when Brad spoke, and he thanked her for it. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. Beware the Beast from Below (photo) ** 106. The Legend Of Alice May (photo) ** 117. Escape From Mystery Manor (cameo, flashback) ** 125. Pawn Of Shadows (flashback) ** 126. All Fear The Freak (flashback) ** 204. Web of the Dreamweaver! ** 205. The Hodag of Horror ** 206. Art of Darkness! ** 209. Grim Judgement ** 212. Scarebear ** 213. Wrath of the Krampus ** 215. Theater of Doom ** 216. Aliens Among Us (no lines) ** 217. The Horrible Herd ** 219. The Devouring '' ** 221. ''The Man in the Mirror ** 224. Gates of Gloom ** 225. Through the Curtain ** 226. Come Undone Quotes Notes/trivia * Nolan North voiced the teenage Brad in Pawn Of Shadows and All Fear The Freak, respectively. * In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online, a trophy of Brad is rewarded if the player obtains two shoe power-ups. * In Danny Darrow's mind, he believes Fred to be Brad, which could be similar as to how Brad is Fred's real dad. In other languages References Category:Arsonists Category:Characters with invisibility Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Impersonators Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors) Category:Parents Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains Category:Victims Category:Redeemed villains